


Apathy

by HasliaRanAnagram



Series: Rainbow Wheel of Emotions [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: A bit of spoilers to future Mortification yet not too in depth., About Chocolate, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I don't own Error Sans and Undernovela, No need to read Mortification or Healing What Has Been Broken by Harrish6 to understand, Relates back and is the future of Mortification., Ridiculous Fanfic Magic will be here. You were warned, Short Two Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasliaRanAnagram/pseuds/HasliaRanAnagram
Summary: Error watched you eat your ice cream. You gave him some because nuff said. Talked about existence. Made a once in a lifetime offer to do a job and opened a chocolate factory.You earned big bucks off Underfell chocolate recipe.Meet every week with Error to hand him his weekly stash of chocolate.Don't forget the daily offerings at the mini-shrine. You could never forget that.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Yin & Fgod Error
Series: Rainbow Wheel of Emotions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116008
Kudos: 15





	Apathy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Hints by you casually mentioning yourself getting killed.

Error jumping into the universe that you were brought into was surprise-surprise, a surprise.

Not that, you cared enough to show how surprised you were.

Since at that time, you were too busy eating a tub of chocolate flavoured with chocolate chip ice cream on a bench while looking at passing cars in pure mind-numbing boredom when you heard glitching noises. The moment you saw him, you raised your brows just a bit before settling them back down. Blinking a couple of times before looking back at the road. 

Just another day, just another Monster passing by.

'Not my problem' you thought to yourself as you shoved a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into your mouth. 

Only to realize after a minute or two, the skeleton was still there and he was staring at you. 

Well, he was staring at the tubs of chocolate ice cream that was surrounding you, particularly. 

The ones that each had a chocolate colour theme and a bold white comical cartoony font with the word 'CHOCOLATE' on it.

Fingers twitching by his sides, drooling and error symbols everywhere on his person. 

It would have annoyed you had you not gotten tired of eating ice cream after starting on the third tub.

What was your life?

Technically, you already knew your existence here was for some kind amusement to something but you weren't going to let it define you, whatever that definition was. 

Still, you looked at him, looked at one of the full tubs to your left that you planned on gorging yourself on, then looked back at him. Felt bad for the guy but you couldn't be bothered to express anything on your face or say anything before you picked up one and placed it closer to the dark-toned skeleton. Left it on the bench but farther away from yourself since you couldn't bring yourself to get up and give it to him.

Picking out an extra plastic spoon from the stash the shop teller gave you. You placed it on the tub. Giving the container a little nudge once more in his direction with the tip of your fingers. 

"You can have this tub of chocolate chip ice cream if you want. I have more than enough." You told him before going back to what you were doing before. Staring at passing cars in absolute boredom.

" **WHat'S tHe CatCH?** "

"Hm?"

" **wHAt DO yOu WaNt In ReTUrn FoR tHIs?** " The tub was already in his hands. That was quick but he left the spoon on the bench. 

You hummed before answering. "I want that container back. Make sure it's clean after you finish the ice cream inside of it." 

The skeleton looked at you then to the tub. Lingered his sight longer on the tub. Probably judging the item.

Rude. Your employees worked hard to make it safe for Monster consumption. You would have glared at him but you couldn't care enough to move your expression as you moved to look elsewhere after side-eyeing him.

It was one of those days then.

You heard him carefully pry off the cover of the container and wondered if he was going to pick up the spoon soon to take a bite. Only to hear a sudden loud slurping sound coming from your left which was surprising as heck.

It surprised you enough to put a stop to your own methodical-mindless-shoving-ice-cream-down-the-throat-way, that you had turned to see what he was doing. In a blink, he had placed a clean empty tub back on the bench to your left. Spoon untouched and the cover of the tub was under the container. 

He stood there, just looking at you with a frown on his face. You blinked at him in return. 

And handed him out another tub. 

"Wanna help me clean this out too?"

You got a sharp nod and a serious look for a skeleton. 

He grabbed the tub gingerly over the cover. Careful to not make contact with your own hand. Pried the cover off to start eating it right out of the container. 

Not interested in knowing how he ate the ice cream, you looked away. It was rude to stare after all. You continued your own attempt at finishing your third bucket of ice cream. 

There was only a quarter left. 

After two spoons and the ensuing silence after a ridiculously loud slurping noise. You looked back to the skeleton. There wasn't a frown now. Just a thin neutral line you could barely make out in place of the frown. 

The empty bucket was placed next to the one he had emptied out previously. 

Absently, you hand moved to stack the buckets together with the others.

With a nod, you thanked him. "Thanks for helping out." 

He nodded back and looked away. One hand ripped open a portal or something. Phalanges swiping away to what you could see were codes. 

You shrugged and looked back at passing cars. Before looking down to your side again. Noting that you had one more tub of chocolate flavoured with chocolate chip ice cream left. 

Looking back at the skeleton, you saw him frown again. Yellow teeth pulling down in what you could see was frustrated anger. He looked like he needed a pick me up in the form of another bucket of ice cream. 

Putting your spoon down into the almost empty tub on your lap. You took the full one and with your arm stretched out with it, you called him. 

"Hey, skeleton mister. I need your help again."

The black-toned skeleton looked back at you. Confused before perking up in muted delight. He was careful to turn the sudden smile back into a neutral expression. As though he was forcing down the fleeting emotion of happiness into nothing. 

You raised a brow in confusion at his twist of expression but let it go. 

Maybe it was a God of Destruction thing. 

"I can't finish this last one. Can ya help? It's alright if you don't want to but I might throw-" 

He grabbed the tub right out off your palm, holding it close to himself in one sudden movement. Leaning away from you. The rip in space filled with codes, gone. Eye sockets wide, offended for the ice cream for some reason.

You reckoned it was likely because of what you had said.

Snorting at the sight, you turned back to look at the road and continued to try finishing the rest of your meal. 

Yes, ice cream was a meal. Practically, your lunch of the day.

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver." You told him after you heard the muted noise of the tub sliding into another tub. Then, you shot a small smile at the guy before grabbing the empty containers to place them in your light rain backpack. Counted six tubs in total if you add the one you were still eating from. 

Your plan to make biodegradable flower pots out of them seems like a go. 

Not seeing the skeleton flinched at the word 'lifesaver' and now critically eyeing your person. 

You felt the second he judged you. The sense of heaviness enshrouding your person and with hints of invasiveness. Leaving no stones unturned in order to study your creation. 

Ugh. 

"Oi!" Yin shouted in aggravation. Returning a scathing glare after quickly receiving one from the yellow-teethed skeleton.

" **YoU'Re tHE aNoMAlY.** " 

You rolled your eyes at the accusation. "This again. Geez, every single, effing, time, with a skeleton!"

" **YOu WerE bRIbINg mE To SParE yOu WIth ThOsE ChOColATe IcE cREaM. WeRen'T YoU?! weLL Too BaD, IT woN'T WorK on ME!!!** "

The skeleton pulled strings out from his blue tear tracks and with barely a twitch of his fingers, bounded your whole torso down to your ankle like a mummy. Making your tub of ice cream fall off your lap to the ground, leaving a splatter. Spoon, to fall with a clatter on the stone pavement, dirt stuck to it.

A short shriek tore your throat at the unexpected sensation of being grabbed with strings. 

It didn't distract you for long though. You quickly looked back to see what had happened to the ice cream tub you were previously eating from. Heart dropping as you looked on at the crime scene.

Seeing the splatter, the spoon with dirt, it enraged you. 

Whipping your head sharply back at the skeleton, you started to yell. 

"ARE YOU KID-

Even the sudden change of scenery did not stop you.

-KIDDING ME?!! Those were mine-fucking-ice cream! I didn't have to share it with you if I think it was going to bribe you! You fucking baldy!" 

" **WhY cAN't i taKE YoUr sOUl OuT, HUmAn?!** "

"GEE, I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! ASK A PASSING SKELETON FOR THAT INFORMATION WHY DON'TCHA?!"

" **YoU- yOu GliTch!** " 

"YOU ICE CREAM DROPPING SKELETON! I SWEAR ALL OF YOU ARE THE SAME." 

" **wHy ThE fuCK Is YouR soUl S-** " "YOU CHOCOLATE CHIP DROPPING HEATHE-"

-BAM-

A window slammed opened shocking us both into silence. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" 

"It's one a.m. in the afternoon. Who sleeps-"

"I WAS!" 

That shut you up. 

"YOU!" He pointed a finger at your bound form. Making you pull back, shoulders raised in an attempt to disappear. Pulling at the taut strings.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE RICHEST PRINCESS ON THE PLANET. I CAN STILL SUE YOU AND YOUR FRIEND FOR BEING A NUISANCE." 

"He's not my-"

"Ap, ap, ap. I don't care. Take your shit and play somewhere else. Or I'll call the cops on you if I still see you in the next 5 minutes." 

Windows slammed shut leaving you both in silence. 

... ... 

"So.." 

" **...nIcE GUy???** " 

"Pfttt, right." 

" **...** " 

"Sorry for shouting at you.. and those other things." 

Shrugs. " **THanKs fOr tHE ICe cREAm. IT WaS gOOd.** " 

"Oh, no prob." 

" **I HaVE tO kILl yOU NOw, SoRRy.** " 

"Nah, s'fine. I won't die from this. Probably reform back again when your back is turned."

" **wHAt?** "

* * *

_Skip, skip, skipperoo!_

"So as a tribute, I make you these chocolate bars. Cool, cool. Come by in a week, I can get a batch done by then and more." You waved a half-eaten chocolate bar in your hand in front of him. 

Skeletal hands over his face, you couldn't see his expression. 

Ya bet it was hella annoyed though. 

Error sighed and raked his phalanges down, revealing an exhausted expression. He waved a single skeletal hand dismissively at you.

" **no, YoU dOn'T HAvE tO Do tHAt. aS i saID, thAT bAr IS tHANks FoR tHe MeaL anD An ApOloGy fOR TrYIng To kiLL You. sINcE I CaN'T eVEn DeSTroy yoU wiThOUt JeOpARdiSInG tHe EnTIRe MuLTIverSE, AppArenTlY. bEsidES, IT is PoInTLEss to eVEn ComE bY HeRe aGAiN. I Can'T eVEn ErAsE ThIS UnIVErSe** **!** " 

You perked up when he offhandedly implied that ice cream was a meal. He was really a kindred soul, you thought. Feeling touched. 

Gazing at the melted-bar in your hand, you knew his Fate was sealed.

So looking straight into his eyes, fully determined to commit to the plan you formed in barely a few minutes. You spoke,

"That's why I am making sure you come back. Looksie here, free chocolate as an offering by moi, in return for me getting the recipe with this piece of heaven."

Taunting by waving the piece in front of him. His eyes trailed after it like a cat's

" **NgHh,.. iT's nOt-** "

"You come over, you get more chocolate. You don't come over, you lose a single half-eaten bar of chocolate."

" **hNGghHh**." 

"I can even throw in a shrine for you, where I'd put all the chocolate there and more. It'll be a house, of, cho~co~late!"

" **...** "

"Just imagine...unlimited lifetime supply~" You stood next to him, not too close and trailed a hand in an arc dramatically. 

" **FIne! fiNE, JusT kEEp ThaT BaR AWay FRoM me. But, IF i cOmE BacK hERe aNd I Don'T sEE fIVe BaRs Of ChOcOLAte wAiTinG fOR mE By NeXt WeEK. yOu'D gEt To KnOW HoW iT FeELs To Be ErASeD aNd re-ERaSEd.** " He shooked a fist at you in a threatening gesture which made you grinned all-wider.

You scoffed, nose poised arrogantly up, patting your chest, proud. "Pshaw, been there, done that. And, you're underestimating me there, mi nuevo amigo. Now, to a successful partnership and new beginnings!"

Holding up the choco bar in good cheer, you smiled wide and bright with hope.

The God of Destruction rolled his mismatched eyes but raised an arm up above without holding anything with a genuine grin of his own.

" **TO mE MAkiNG aN INvesTMeNt By gIVIng aWaY mY sINgLE HaLF-EaTeN cHOcOlATE bAR tO A LooNy aNoMaLY** "

Seeing his empty hand raised, you shrugged in good humour and cheered.

"KANPAI!!!" 

" **...kANpAi???** " 

* * *

_(interlude: This is Error, bringing you a live broadcast on the best series of UnderNovela. Now on Season 3 Episode 9)_

"Oh my god, this was so good. No, Sin! Go back, go back! Toriel is waiting for you. NOooo~. (Sobs) Curse you, Asgoro!"

" **hAhAH, (chokes on chocolate and coughs), I tOlD yOu AlREaDY aSGoRo AlWays Got SomEtHing Up HiS slEEvE. ThAT sNEaKy SoN of A-** " 

"Yeah, that piece of sh-"

Random guy pops up. "Hey, boss. Do you want to put up that brand new less glittery less showy gold plated chocolate plate now on the shrine?" 

You looked at Error, he looks back at you. Both of you scrunched up your expressions and shook your heads. 

"Nah, later!" 

" **LAteR, wE HAveN't eVEn GoTTEn to ThE bESt ParT yEt.** "

"Yeah, yeah, the sudden heart attacks. Its been too long since the last one." 

" **i KNoW, thERe iS GonnA bE OnE ANy MiNUTe nOw.** " 

"Yep, any minute now. Either that or we wait for the screen to go into an advert." 

Hearing that cursed word, Error goes despondent remembering all the advertisements that he had to suffer through while waiting to watch an episode of Undernovela.

Random guy backs away from the gloom emitted by the God of Destruction. Hands raised and nervous. Eyes darting from you to Error. "Ookay, boss. Just gimme a call when you're done." 

"Kay!" You bid him adieu with a jaunty wave goodbye.

Looking back at the portal, you see it zooming in on the grand house Asgoro owned. Trailing after the back of Sin, making him look small in the face of the building his enemy resided in. Large and intimidating, it was a mansion filled with a huge field and a garden tended to. White gleaming walls, a fountain and a lot of fancy window panes. 

And you wondered, whether what you made for Error was enough. 

The shrine you promised sat comfortably beside the chocolate factory you had built. All adorable, based on chocolate hues and themes with a bridge that has a mini chocolate river flowing under it. 

Sadly, no fountain. Hmm...

Well, it was kinda like a chapel or a temple now. Basically, it is like a house with rooms with beds, amenities and whatnot. A literal house with a shrine at the front where people actually do come and go making prayers to it. 

Which was still unbelievable to you. 

You had a lot of people donating their chocolate once you put up the sign on your own stating:- 

_~God of Destruction Eats Chocolate~_

It was ridiculous. 

Disturbing.

But hilariously ridiculous. 

So in all of your limited wisdom, which wasn't very much really, you turned to look at the recovering skeleton with an evil grin. 

"Say, friend, you wouldn't mind if I add a little wee fou-" 

Quick as a whip, he threw a cushion right at your face. Not strong enough to topple you over but it stopped you from finishing the word 'fountain'. 

" **NO.** " 

You exaggerated your pout because you really wanted that fountain. 

"You don't even know what I was going to say. Maybe I wanted to change the factory or-" 

" **I KnoW yOu HaVE tHAt LooK in YoUR eYEs eveRY TiME AnyTHinG rELAted tO tHaT DamnEd ShrINE cOMes UP iN a cONverSAtiON. AnD I saY NO. no MoRe, Yin.** "

"But-" 

" **It IS aLL YoUr FaULt I HaD tO hEaR SoMeONE WisHinG i cOulD dEsTROy theIR EnEmIEs FoR ThEM eVEry FeW hOUrs. DoN'T tESt Me.** " 

"..." 

" **...** "

Sin confronts Asgoro, and Toriel gazes far into the crowd, calling out to Sin from her wedding stage sorrowfully knowing her love once more would not make in time. 'Why my love?'. She uttered in a repeated fashion, all melodramatically. It was a really good shot. 

".. Wowie, look at that fountain over there Error. Doesn't that look very nice in the-" 

" **Yin, i AM NoT gONNa WatCh Undernovela WiTH yOu EvEr AgAin If yOU BriNG uP tHAt FoUnTAin One MoRE tIMe.** "

"..." 

" **aNd StOP lOOkinG aT IT, iTs LiTeraLLy a Blur oN tHe CorNer oF A wiNdoW fRoM tHis PortAl. it HurTs tO loOk aT it, evEN wITh My glAssEs on. hOw, HoW aRe YOu eVEn kEEpinG trAcK of It?!** " Error looks at you with horrified befuddlement at your tenacity. 

Looking at Error you said. "...(without sound: _I want one_ )" Miming saying those words.

" **THen, maKE oNe BuT Not AT mY SHriNE.** " He delivers with a deadpanned look before looking away.

You looked back at the portal screen and wept.

"Eeee (without sound: _but, but I want a chocolate fountain._ )"

You watched Undernovela, quietly in despair, after Error crushes your dream.

Error side-eyed your pitiful form and after letting out a sigh said. 

" **jUST MakE oNE CHOcoLAtE fOUntAIn in THe cenTRe oF thE ciTY If YoU waNT it So BAdLy. I beT tHE PeoPLe wOUld loVe yOu morE foR iT, eSPecIAlly tHE KiDs.** " He grinned, still looking at the portal screen now flooded with petals as it features Sans and Toriel gazing in each other's direction from far away. One holding a gun and the other a bouquet of flowers. 

His answer lighted a lightbulb in your head, accompanied by a loud imaginary pinging noise. 

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Eyes wide bright, fist hitting an open palm as inspiration flooded your brain. 

The embodiment of destruction snorted. " **beCAUse YoU wERe tOO bUsY thINKinG oF WaYS tO cRAm tHingS InTO tHe SHriNe.** " He ended his bit by taking a large bite from a chocolate bar. 

Hummed, enjoying that it tasted just like the one from Underfell.

Rubbing your chin, you thought out loudly. Wondering, as well whether...

"What if, I make a city of chocolate?"

Error coughs and chokes.

**Author's Note:**

> Chocolate factory for Error hm...
> 
> Kudos gets virtual churros and euros automatically.
> 
> Comments will be cement-ed in the shrine and mean comments will be erased from existence.


End file.
